Eternal Reality
by Yandere Heart
Summary: Eren memang seperti pangeran yang tampan tapi tidak gagah sih—Dia bahkan sangat sering menangis ketika ada masalah. Sedangkan Mikasa, ia sendiri tidak bisa mendekritkan begitu saja bahwa dirinya seperti puteri yang cantik dan Mikasa tidak anggun sama sekali—dia saja sangat sering memukul Eren ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi inilah 'negeri dongeng' berharga milik Mikasa


**Eternal Reality**

Summary:

Eren memang seperti pangeran yang tampan tapi tidak gagah sih—Dia bahkan sangat sering menangis ketika ada masalah. Sedangkan Mikasa, ia sendiri tidak bisa mendekritkan begitu saja bahwa dirinya seperti puteri yang cantik dan Mikasa tidak anggun sama sekali—dia saja sangat sering memukul Eren ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ini adalah negeri dongeng berharga yang ingin dipertahankannya

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Author : Destiara Rizani a.k.****a Yandere Heart a.k.a Rizanami**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**A/N : Canon (manga chapter 50), mudah – mudahan kaga typo, DLDR, straight pairing, ada dua POV; setiap chapter yang judulnya pakai bahasa Jepang, itu POV Mikasa, kalau pakai bahasa Jerman, itu POV Eren. InsyaAllah cuma sampai empat chapter  
><strong>

Happy Reading...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter I: Ano hito...

.

.

.

Waktu aku kecil dulu, ibuku gemar menanam bunga dan membuat sebuah ladang kecil untuk koleksi bunga – bunga itu; Ada Lily, Marigold, Tulip, Carnation dan Chrysant. Kalau cuaca sangat cerah dan anginnya cukup lembut aku sangat senang berada di sana berlari – lari kecil seperti geraknya kupu – kupu yang sedang mencari nektar, berputar – putar dan tertawa riang menikmati keindahan pemandangan di sana.

Waktu kecil dulu, aku juga ingat ibuku juga sering membacakanku mengenai dongeng – dongeng manis tentang seorang puteri kerajaan yang cantik dan berlaku amat anggun dengan seorang pangeran gagah dan rupawan. Dalam cerita itu, mereka bertemu di sebuah ladang bunga kemudian jatuh cinta. Benar – benar cinta yang membahagiakan di antara mereka karena kedua orang tua mereka sangat mendukung hubungan mereka dan menikahkan keduanya. Kisah itu punya akhir yang indah dan aku membayangkan bahwa jika puteri itu adalah diriku, aku tinggal menunggu kehadiran sang pangeran di ladang bunga ini. Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat ia akan datang dengan tunggangan kuda putih Transylvania berpelana mewah. Ia memakai jubah panjang biru dan armor di dadanya. Wajahnya tirus dengan hidung panjang yang kokoh dan mata yang hanya segaris namun pupilnya menatap sejuk. Benar – benar dongeng yang...

_Menyebalkan..._

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah berakhir. Apa kamu baik – baik saja?"

Kala itu... Ayah dan ibuku dibunuh dan aku diculik oleh bandit pembunuh mereka. Dan Anak laki – laki itu menyelamatkanku.

"Aku Eren..."

Dia tidak cukup tampan, tapi wajahnya bulat, pipinya tembem dan matanya besar seperti moe. Pakaiannya hanya terdiri dari t-shirt, jaket tipis merah, celana panjang, dan syal merah tua yang melilit lehernya. Satu hal lagi, ia tidak menunggangi kuda putih Transylvania putih melainkan duduk di atas seorang bandit yang baru saja ia bunuh 'berkali – kali' terlentang mengenaskan di lantai kayu yang dingin—lantai kayu yang sama kurasakan dinginnya karena aku sendiri berbaring di sana dengan tanganku terikat tali.

_Menjengkelkan..._

Itu bukan ladang bunga melainkan ladang darah

Itu bukan pangeran tampan yang tatapannya menyejukkan tapi pangeran lusuh dengan tatapan pembunuh

Itu bukan cuaca cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang di langit biru melainkan cuaca badai halilintar menggelegar di luar

Itu bukan angin berhembus yang membawa aroma manis bunga – bunga melainkan udara yang hanya berputar dalam ruangan lembab membawa aroma suram kematian.

Tapi ada yang bersinar terang di sana, menghangatkan dan membahagiakan. Aneh, aku tidak tahu apa itu apakah mungkin ialah perasaanku?

Wahai mendiang ibu yang biasa mendongengkanku mengenai seorang puteri dan seorang pangeran kala malam aku akan tidur...

Aku telah menemukan pangeran kecintaanku 3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Eren?"

Anak laki – laki itu, sudah berubah dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mukanya sudah sedikit lebih panjang namun matanya tetap besar seperti moe dengan cahaya yang terpancar sudah berbeda—Barangkali segala macam rangkaian pita film dari peristiwa – peristiwa yang telah terjadi, baik padanya, pada orang – orang di sekitarnya telah membakar matanya, membentuk pandangan yang baru itu mengenai segala sesuatu. Aku mencoba mencari sorot mata yang kurindukan itu di antara kerumunan orang – orang yang mengelilingiku dalam tatapan cemas

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!" perintah salah seorang ketika aku akan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasku dari posisi tiduran tetapi...

'KRAKK'

Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari dalam dadaku, sesuatu remuk dan menyentak syarafku dengan rasa sakit yang teramat berat. Oh iya, bukankah tadi kami sedang berada dalam kepungan raksasa gila yang bernafsu makan besar terhadap manusia? Ini bagian dari alur klimaks misi penyelamatan Eren yang diculik oleh Reiner dan Bertholdt. Sial bagi kami karena kedua titan shifter brengsek itu menarik perhatian sepasukan titan - titan idiot untuk menghabisi kami. Kurasa dari misi hidup dan mati itulah aku mendapatkan rasa sakit ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu sepertinya aku melihat ada komandan kami, Sir Erwin Smith yang terseok – seok di tanah—sebelah tangannya berdarah hebat karena buntung dan dalam keadaan yang parah itu sedang dikejar salah satu raksasa. Armin mati – matian melindungi Jean yang hampir sekarat dari cengkraman sesosok raksasa dengan sebilah pedang saja—tanpa maneuver gear. Hannes-san—Oh tidak, itu memanggil kembali air mata duka mengingat saat – saat terakhirnya. Ymir yang mencoba menyerang raksasa yang akan membahayakan sahabatnya, Krista—Eh, bukan! Namanya Historia sekarang. Lalu Eren, sepintas sebelum kesadaranku benar – benar pudar ia sedang berteriak – teriak riuh, seperti berteriak kepada para raksasa, seperti mereka dapat mengerti ucapan Eren kemudian melakukan sesuai titahnya.

Aneh... Aku baru mengetahui kemampuan Eren yang itu...

Titan – titan yang tadinya akan menyerang kami berbalik menyerang Reiner dan Bertholdt

Itu aneh...

"Mikasa!" panggil seseorang di tempat itu mencoba menarik kesadaranku kembali, aku mulai kehilangan ingatanku tentang siapa pemilik suara itu

"Ini gawat, tulang rusuknya patah!"

"Tidak... aku... tida ap... aphaa..." aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, setidaknya kepada Eren saja. Ucapan terima kasih karena menggendongku kabur dari kumpulan para raksasa tadi; Eren, Di mana kau? Kenapa kau tidak ada di sini? Apa aku akan kehilangan kamu lagi? Sulit sekali bagiku mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja karena dadaku yang semakin menjepit paru – paruku saat aku berusaha mengatakan sepatah kata saja.

"Kesadarannya semakin menurun." Seseorang lain berteriak lagi sementara penglihatanku memburam

Lagi – lagi seperti saklar yang digeser ke off, Seseorang mematikan penerangannya dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"AAAAARGH... SIAL! Kenapa? Kenapa? Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibu dan sekarang..."

Aku kembali lagi menyaksikan adegan pilu itu, dalam mimpi mencekam yang tak berujung ini. Tepat di depan mata kami, seseorang yang sudah kami anggap seperti anggota keluarga bagi kami, Hannes-san dibunuh oleh raksasa yang sama—yang merenggut nyawa ibunda Eren. Jelas anak itu sangat terpukul atas tragedi ini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan hampir dari seluruh pasukan—semuanya benar – benar tidak bisa berkutik di ujung maut. Anak itu pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eren!"

Kutahan tinjunya yang hendak dihantamkan ke tanah, karena perasaan kesalnya yang amat membakar membuncah seperti ledakan uranium. Aku sedih melihatnya tersiksa begini.

"Itu tidak benar!"

Kugenggam tinju besar itu untuk menyerap panas amarahnya, berharap bahwa ia segera melunak—mendingin

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dengarkanlah!"

Entah kegilaan apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan ini, seharusnya aku berpikir bahwa kata – kata ini tak akan ada gunanya. Kata – kata ini kuucapkan atas dasar dua asumsi: Kemungkinan bahwa kami akan mati bersama setelah ini dan kemungkinan jika perasaanku tak akan pernah tersampaikan kapanpun. Jika tidak begini, Eren tidak akan pernah memperhatikan perasaanku jika tidak aku mengatakannya secara gamblang. Dia tidak tolol sih, hanya saja karakternya yang keras itu membuatnya persetan mengenai perasaan sesepele ini—Perasaan dari seorang puteri yang telah menunggu untuknya datang menyambut cintanya.

Aku mulai

"Terima kasih karena sudah tetap bersamaku...

...Terima kasih, karena sudah mengajariku untuk hidup...

...Terima kasih...

...Karena sudah melilitkan syal ini untukku..."

Aku bodoh karena kata – kata itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Kata – kata yang seperti adalah sebuah pertanda saat terakhir kami, saat ketika keputusasaan merundung langit pikiran kami—Tidak! Itu hanya aku saja, Eren tidak demikian. Karena ia tidak akan mudah menyerah dalam kekalahan, kematian separah apapun kondisinya. Terpancar dari sorot mata emeraldnya bahwa ia belum mau kalah—belum mau mati. Oleh karena itu kata – kataku barusan ia tolak mentah – mentah. Sambil melempar tinjunya kearah raksasa yang tersenyum sadis itu...

"Heyaaahhh...!"

GROOAAAAAA...

Benar – benar, Eren itu...

_Syal itu, aku bisa melilitkannya untukmu berkali – kali! Mulai sekarang, tetaplah hidup dan terus bersamaku!_

Betapa suara indah yang mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini—mimpi buruk yang happy end

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Ah... lagi – lagi langit kayu yang gelap, mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu... Yang kulihat pertama kali saat kegelapan melepaskan tubuhku dari cengkeramannya.

"Kamu tidur sambil tersenyum, kenapa?"

Kenapa harus suara si kopral chibi itu yang pertama kudengar? Setelah aku bermimpi indah tentang Eren, kenapa harus muka tembok itu yang kulihat? Dan lagi, pertanyaan macam apa itu yang ditujukannya. Orang itu memperhatikanku saat tidur ya? Kurang kerjaan sekali! Tapi dari pada itu, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada semangkuk bubur gandum yang masih beruap panas dan segelas susu hangat di meja kecil di samping ranjang yang kutiduri. Entah aku sudah tak sadarkan diri berapa lama tapi rasanya aku sangat kelaparan—Itu pasti sudah berhari – hari setelah terakhir kali aku makan. Selain itu, tragedi mencekam yang sebelum ini kualami pasti sangat menguras tangki energiku sehingga makin menyiksa laparku.

"Makanlah!" kopral chibi itu mengangkat mangkuk dari meja itu dan menyendokkan sedikit bubur—Orang ini mau menyuapiku. Hei, bahkan aku belum mengatakan sesuatupun sejak beberapa detik yang lalu aku bangun tiba – tiba saja sudah ada sesendok bubur panas melesat mendekati mulutku.

"T-tunggu dulu!" cegahku

"Apa? Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"P-p-panas!"

Ah sial... orang itu mendekatkan sendok bubur ke mulutnya dan meniupnya! Pasti bersama udara CO2 yang ia tiupkan juga terkandung saliva yang tanpa sengaja tersembur—menciprati buburku. Salivanya sudah tentu mengandung zat – zat karsinogenik dan larva cacing kremi; Dia akan memasukkan makanan yang telah terkontaminasi itu ke dalam tubuhku? Jangan bercanda, aku pasti keracunan! Berikutnya aku pasti kejang – kejang dengan mulut berbuih...

"Ojamashimasu, Kopral Levi!" Akhirnya pangeran penyelamatku datang. I love you my honey baby Eren O em ji Hellooou

"Saya sudah membereskan barang – barang di lantai atas." Lapornya lantang.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya. Kau gantikan aku tangani bocah ini!" Si kopral chibi menyerahkan sendok dan mangkuknya ke tangan Eren.

"Siap, kopral!"

Dan si pengganggupun pergi.

"Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Eren untuk pertama kali. Nah, inilah kalimat yang benar seharusnya diucapkan pertama kali kepada orang sakit yang baru sadar. Aku mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya.

"Eren, sini sendoknya!" Kutarik sendok yang telah berisi satu suapan bubur beracun itu kemudian membuang isinya ke lantai lalu kukembalikan.

"Kamu bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Eren ragu

"T-tidak... bahuku masih sakit!" kilahku meskipun kenyataanya hanya rusukku yang sakit dan pasti Eren juga heran karena sebelah alisnya naik sedikit.

"Baiklah... kusuapi." Eren menyerah dan tidak meminta klarifikasi atas pernyataanku yang barusan, syukurlah! Eren yang ini lebih pintar dari si kopral chibi karena langsung mengetahui bahwa buburnya masih panas dan meniupkannya untukku. Dan kalau yang meniup Eren itu, pada tiap udaranya positif mengandung virus... virus cinta maksudnya 3

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku terbangun, Pada akhirnya aku menerima penjelasan bahwa Scouting Legion khususnya batalyon ke-13 Squad Levi akan minggat dari markas utama dan berpindah – pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, Itulah alasannya waktu itu Eren diperintahkan membereskan barang di lantai atas—kuduga itu adalah barang – barang milik kopral di kamarnya (Dasar chibi, Eren bukan babumu!). Mengenai status hidup squad kami yang menjadi nomaden itu, Hal ini disebabkan keberadaan Eren yang masih diincar oleh ARB (Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt) cs, dan ditambah lagi entah karena tujuan apa Military Police juga ikut mengincar Eren, Kami semua mendapat misi melindungi senjata milik pasukan pengintai ini. Yosh, jika itu adalah untuk melindungi Eren, aku akan berjuang! Oh iya, Apakah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya? Bahwa tim Levi yang dahulu hampir semua anggotanya gugur telah diperbarui dengan menambahkan kami, sisa – sisa anggota pelatihan ke-104 yang masih hidup maupun tidak berhkhianat atau tidak melarikan diri.

Ini hari pertama pelarian, di sebuah gubuk yang baru kami temukan di hutan, di gunung; masih cukup kokoh namun sangat berdebu di dalamnya. Mengingat terdapat konteks 'berdebu' kami sudah menebak bahwa untuk hari pertama, yang mulia kopral kami tidak akan mau menempatinya sebelum debu – debu, segala kekotoran, ketidakberesan hengkang dari gubuk indah ini. Jadi pagi itu setibanya di sana, segeralah pasukan kebersihan dadadakan bergerak.

"Mikasa, kamu kan masih dalam pemulihan, istirahat saja! Biar kami yang mengurus semua ini" Jelas Jean dengan nada bicara dibuat manis. Ia sering berekspresi begitu ketika sedang berbicara denganku. Jean adalah salah satu teman satu squad bermuka panjang, bermata tipis, tubuhnya tegap tinggi—lebih seperti pangeran impianku ketimbang Eren jika dilihat dari fisiknya namun karakternya yang suka mengacau suasana dan blak – blakan menurunkan derajat ke-cool-annya jauh di bawah Eren. Yah... tidak berpengaruh banyak sih, Karena Eren datang lebih dulu dalam hidupku: Eren Wins!

Kembali ke topik semula, keadaan di mana teman – temanku berjuang mati – matian (red: berjuang bersih - bersih) sementara aku duduk santai bukanlah tipikalku—Aku membenci itu. Kulihat Krista—eh... maksudku Historia tengah menyapu halaman dengan ekspresi linglungnya; Sepertinya ia masih sangat merasa kehilangan Ymir, sahabatnya yang memilih untuk mengikuti ARB cs. Tiba – tiba aku memikirkan satu hal, sesuatu yang akan kulakukan.

"Historia, ayo bantu aku mencari kayu bakar!" ajakku sambil mengayun – ayunkan kapak dengan riang. Saat kuajak bicara ia masih saja lingung, tidak fokus tapi mengiyakan begitu saja. Yosh, inilah kesempatanku!

Dan ketika aku kembali dengan tumpukan tinggi kayu di tanganku, benar – benar deh, ekspresi teman – teman (kecuali Historia) seperti akan serangan jantung saja, begitu khawatirnya padaku terutama Jean. Sayang sekali Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku—memilih untuk berkonsentrasi memaku papan meja yang sudah mencuat ke mana – mana. Tidak mengapa, aku bersyukur tidak melihat wajahnya yang khawatir atau lebih tepatnya, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah dia sedang khawatir atau tidak—cukup melegakan lah. Kalian tahulah kalau Eren tidak begitu memperhatikanku.

"Mikasa, kamu habis mencari kayu di hutan? Kamu kan harus istirahat dulu! Nanti kalau dadamu kenapa-napa lagi bagaimana?" ujar Jean panik

"Iya Mikasa, perhatikanlah kondisimu benar – benar!" imbuh Armin

"Otot – ototku rasanya sudah menumpul, jadi aku harus banyak latihan mulai sekarang." Aku beralasan.

"Ya Tuhan... Kamu seperti binatang saja, Mikasa!"

"Ya, bahkan pagi ini saja dia sudah banyak melatih otot perutnya sangat keras."

Jean bagai tersambar petir mendengar Eren tiba – tiba nimbrung dalam percakapan. Mengatakan hal seambigu itu, ia mulai naik pitam.

"Ap-APAA? Jadi kamu mengintipnya, bangsat?"

"H-hah? Kamu bicara apa sih? Dari pada itu sudah, jangan banyak mengobrol! Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing – masing atau kopral akan menghukum kita jika gubuk ini belum juga beres!" Eren kembali memalingkan mukanya, mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting ini dengan penegasannya. Sepintas aku melihat sedikit rona merah pipinya yang susah payah ingin ditutupinya.

Eren memang pagi ini ke kamarku. Tapi tidak untuk mengintip, sumpah! Aku mengetahui niatnya hanya memeriksa keadaanku saja. Tapi ketika mendengar desahan – desahan aneh terdengar lalu serta merta ia menerobos masuk begitu saja. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku hanya sedang melakukan sit-up. Dan ia melihatku hanya mengenakan bra dan celana pendek. Aku tidak terlalu marah sih, tapi Eren jadi sangat salah tingkah sampai meminta maaf berkali – kali sampai bersujud pula.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Malam itu, kopral Levi melakukan inspeksi kebersihan sebelum rapat perdana squad Levi di mulai—Wajahnya benar – benar muntab ketika masih menemukan seberkas debu di bagian bawah meja. Tetapi lupakan tentang kebersihan yang dipuja – pujanya. Masa harus menunda rapat yang sangat urgent ini untuk bersih – bersih ulang? Rapat itu bertujuan untuk menjelaskan pergerakan squad kami dan Scouting legion secara umum selanjutnya. Tetapi sebelum itu, Historia akan mengklarifikasi terlebih dahulu mengenai asal – usul nama aslinya yang ternyata adalah keturunan dari kerajaan Reiss—kerajaan yang sempat tak terdengar lagi kabarnya karena keberadaan ayah Historia yang tidak diketahui dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Masa lalu Historia, meskipun terpaksa, diumbarnya demi mendapatkan suatu petunjuk mengenai kerajaaan Reiss. Setelah itu, selang beberapa waktu ketika Historia mengkahtamkan ceritanya, seorang intel pasukan pengintai bernama Nifa dan beberapa orang lainnya bergabung dalam lingkaran rapat.

"Perusahaan Reeves turut serta dalam rencana penculikan Eren dan Historia." Tegas nona Nifa.

Eren... di dunia manapun, mengapa selalu saja ada hal yang harus memisahkan aku dan Eren?

"Kita akan memancing orang – orang Reeves untuk menculik Eren dan Historia tetapi kita akan menggunakan Jean agar menyamar menjadi Eren dan Armin menyamar sebagai Historia untuk mengelabui mereka." Jelas intel wanita itu

"Aku?" teriak Jean dan Armin bersamaan.

"Beruntung bahwa mereka tidak begitu mengenal persis wajah kalian. Jadi demikianlah rencananya lalu Eren dan Historia yang asli akan disembunyikan di tempat lain."

Ah, kurasa tidak apa – apa lah... asalkan Eren berada di tempat yang aman, meskipun terpisah dariku. Aku sudah cukup tenang kalau begitu. Aku sudah lelah kehilangan Eren berkali – kali, menyaksikannya berkali – kali 'mati'. Aku suka sekali mendeklarasikan kekuatanku, tetapi kenyataanya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eren di masa lalu dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tetapi tolong, Kali ini izinkan aku ikut berjuang untukmu,

Eren...

.

.

.

_To be Continued_


End file.
